dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Archivo:Mao Bu Yi - 像我這樣的人 (People Like Me)
Descripción ♬ 訂閱YOYOROCK音樂頻道(Subscribe to YOYOROCK Channel) ��https://goo.gl/a0I1IG 為你蒐集當期最熱門排行榜和影視劇歌曲，掌握最新流行音樂資訊！ ✨Auto-translate subtitles are added on PC. Please turn on subtitles in this video, and choose the language you want in Auto-translate of subtitles/CC on Settings. ✨English and Pinyin lyrics are added in the description. -- ��毛不易《#平凡的一天》MV Playlist https://goo.gl/KouxHc ��數位音樂收聽及下載連結 Music Stream & Download https://rock-mobile.lnk.to/GZv5K ��購買專輯請來滾石購物網 https://goo.gl/YGdRtv -- 毛不易創作手記：“某個角落，一個人，一杯酒。他看不清周遭，也沒人記得住他。城市偌大，從來不缺孤單的人，離鄉背井，迷失在霓虹深處。好在有天地萬物與他作伴，他們或指引或守護，讓他能一直記住出發以前的自己。 《像我這樣的人》 詞Lyric/曲Written by：毛不易 像我這樣優秀的人 本該燦爛過一生 怎麼二十多年到頭來 還在人海裡浮沉 像我這樣聰明的人 早就告別了單純 怎麼還是用了一段情 去換一身傷痕 像我這樣迷茫的人 像我這樣尋找的人 像我這樣碌碌無為的人 你還見過多少人 像我這樣庸俗的人 從不喜歡裝深沉 怎麼偶爾聽到老歌時 忽然也晃了神 像我這樣懦弱的人 凡事都要留幾分 怎麼曾經也會為了誰 想過奮不顧身 像我這樣迷茫的人 像我這樣尋找的人 像我這樣碌碌無為的人 你還見過多少人 像我這樣孤單的人 像我這樣傻的人 像我這樣不甘平凡的人 世界上有多少人 像我這樣迷茫的人 像我這樣尋找的人 像我這樣碌碌無為的人 你還見過多少人 像我這樣孤單的人 像我這樣傻的人 像我這樣不甘平凡的人 世界上有多少人 像我這樣莫名其妙的人 會不會有人心疼 ✨Lyric by Google Translate Song: Someone Like Me Singer: Mao Bu-Yi a good person like me It should have been a lifetime How come twenty years to come? Still floating in the sea a smart person like me Farewell to the simple Why did you still use a love? Go for a scar a confused person like me People like me looking for a man like me How many people have you seen? a vulgar person like me Never like to wear deep How do you hear old songs occasionally? Suddenly shook the god a weak person like me Everything needs to stay a few points How did you ever go for who? I have thought about it. a confused person like me People like me looking for a man like me How many people have you seen? a lonely person like me a stupid person like me a person who is unwilling to be like me How many people are in the world? a confused person like me People like me looking for a man like me How many people have you seen? a lonely person like me a stupid person like me a person who is unwilling to be like me How many people are in the world? Somehow like me Will someone feel bad? ✨Lyric Song: Someone Like Me(xiàng wǒ zhè yàng de rén ) Singer: Mao Bu-Yi xiàng wǒ zhè yàng yōu xiù de rén běn gāi càn làn guò yī shēng zěn me èr shí duō nián dào tóu lái hái zài rén hǎi lǐ fú chén xiàng wǒ zhè yàng cōng míng de rén zǎo jiù gào bié le dān chún zěn me hái shì yòng le yī duàn qíng qù huàn yī shēn shāng hén xiàng wǒ zhè yàng mí máng de rén xiàng wǒ zhè yàng xún zhǎo de rén xiàng wǒ zhè yàng lù lù wú wéi de rén nǐ hái jiàn guò duō shǎo rén xiàng wǒ zhè yàng yōng sú de rén cóng bù xǐ huān zhuāng shēn chén zěn me ǒu ěr tīng dào lǎo gē shí hū rán yě huǎng le shén xiàng wǒ zhè yàng nuò ruò de rén fán shì dōu yào liú jǐ fèn zěn me céng jīng yě huì wéi le shuí xiǎng guò fèn bù gù shēn xiàng wǒ zhè yàng mí máng de rén xiàng wǒ zhè yàng xún zhǎo de rén xiàng wǒ zhè yàng lù lù wú wéi de rén nǐ hái jiàn guò duō shǎo rén xiàng wǒ zhè yàng gū dān de rén xiàng wǒ zhè yàng shǎ de rén xiàng wǒ zhè yàng bù gān píng fán de rén shì jiè shàng yǒu duō shǎo rén xiàng wǒ zhè yàng mí máng de rén xiàng wǒ zhè yàng xún zhǎo de rén xiàng wǒ zhè yàng lù lù wú wéi de rén nǐ hái jiàn guò duō shǎo rén xiàng wǒ zhè yàng gū dān de rén xiàng wǒ zhè yàng shǎ de rén xiàng wǒ zhè yàng bù gān píng fán de rén shì jiè shàng yǒu duō shǎo rén xiàng wǒ zhè yàng mò míng qí miào de rén huì bù huì yǒu rén xīn téng -- YOYOROCK滾石移動官方臉書 https://www.facebook.com/yoyorock YOYOROCK滾石移動官網(數位音樂發行) http://yoyorock.com/ Categoría:Vídeos